The following abbreviations are herewith defined, at least some of which are referred to within the following description: Third Generation Partnership Project (“3GPP”), Fifth Generation (“5G”), Positive-Acknowledgment (“ACK”), Angle of Arrival (“AoA”), Angle of Departure (“AoD”), Binary Phase Shift Keying (“BPSK”), Block Error Rate (“BLER”), Beam Failure Recovery Request (“BFRR”), Beam-Pair Link (“BPL”), Clear Channel Assessment (“CCA”), Cyclic Delay Diversity (“CDD”), Cyclic Prefix (“CP”), Cyclical Redundancy Check (“CRC”), CSI-RS Resource Indicator (“CRI”), Channel State Information (“CSI”), Common Search Space (“CSS”), Discrete Fourier Transform Spread (“DFTS”), Downlink Control Information (“DCI”), Downlink (“DL”), Demodulation (“DM”), Downlink Pilot Time Slot (“DwPTS”), Enhanced Clear Channel Assessment (“eCCA”), Enhanced Mobile Broadband (“eMBB”), Evolved Node B (“eNB”), Enhanced Vehicle-to-Everything (“eV2X”), European Telecommunications Standards Institute (“ETSI”), Frame Based Equipment (“FBE”), Frequency Division Duplex (“FDD”), Frequency Division Multiple Access (“FDMA”), Frequency Division Orthogonal Cover Code (“FD-OCC”), Guard Period (“GP”), Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (“HARQ”), In-Sync (“IS”), Internet-of-Things (“IoT”), Licensed Assisted Access (“LAA”), Load Based Equipment (“LBE”), Listen-Before-Talk (“LBT”), Long Term Evolution (“LTE”), Multiple Access (“MA”), Master Cell Group (“MCG”), Modulation Coding Scheme (“MCS”), Measurement Indicator (“MI”), Machine Type Communication (“MTC”), Multiple Input Multiple Output (“MIMO”), Multi User Shared Access (“MUSA”), Narrowband (“NB”), Negative-Acknowledgment (“NACK”) or (“NAK”), Next Generation Node B (“gNB”), Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access (“NOMA”), Non-Zero Power (“NZP”), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (“OFDM”), Out-of-Sync (“OOS”), Power Angular Spectrum (“PAS”), Primary Serving Cell (“PCell”), Physical Broadcast Channel (“PBCH”), Physical Downlink Control Channel (“PDCCH”), Physical Downlink Shared Channel (“PDSCH”), Pattern Division Multiple Access (“PDMA”), Physical Hybrid ARQ Indicator Channel (“PHICH”), Power Headroom Report (“PHR”), Physical Random Access Channel (“PRACH”), Physical Resource Block (“PRB”), Physical Resource Block Group (“PRG”), Primary Secondary Cell (“PSCell”), Physical Uplink Control Channel (“PUCCH”), Physical Uplink Shared Channel (“PUSCH”), Quasi Co-Located (“QCL”), Quality of Service (“QoS”), QCL Reference Indicator (“QRI”), Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (“QPSK”), Radio Resource Control (“RRC”), Random Access Procedure (“RACH”), Random Access Response (“RAR”), Radio Access Technology (“RAT”), Radio Link Failure (“RLF”), Radio Link Monitoring (“RLM”), Radio Network Temporary Identifier (“RNTI”), Reference Signal (“RS”), Remaining Minimum System Information (“RMSI”), Resource Spread Multiple Access (“RSMA”), Reference Signal Received Power (“RSRP”), Round Trip Time (“RTT”), Receive (“RX”), Secondary Cell Group (“SCG”), Sparse Code Multiple Access (“SCMA”), Scheduling Request (“SR”), Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (“SC-FDMA”), Secondary Cell (“SCell”), Shared Channel (“SCH”), Signal-to-Interference-Plus-Noise Ratio (“SINK”), System Information Block (“SIB”), Synchronization Signal (“SS”), Supplemental Uplink (“SUL”), Timing Advance (“TA”), Transport Block (“TB”), Transport Block Size (“TBS”), Time-Division Duplex (“TDD”), Time Division Multiplex (“TDM”), Time Division Orthogonal Cover Code (“TD-OCC”), Transmit Power Control (“TPC”), Transmission and Reception Point (“TRP”), Time/Frequency Tracking RS (“TRS”), Transmission Time Interval (“TTI”), Transmit (“TX”), Uplink Control Information (“UCI”), User Entity/Equipment (Mobile Terminal) (“UE”), Uplink (“UL”), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (“UMTS”), Uplink Pilot Time Slot (“UpPTS”), Ultra-reliability and Low-latency Communications (“URLLC”), and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (“WiMAX”). As used herein, “HARQ-ACK” may represent collectively the Positive Acknowledge (“ACK”) and the Negative Acknowledge (“NACK”). ACK means that a TB is correctly received while NACK (or NAK) means a TB is erroneously received.
In certain wireless communications networks, radio link monitoring may be used. In such networks, a method using radio link monitoring may be unknown.